


Dreaming

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous, Villanos
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, The good shit, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!, aaaaaaaaaa, blackhat/dr.flug - Freeform, flughat - Freeform, hell yeah, mmhmm, some pern, thems some porn right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Flug's been acting weird so BlackHat decides to invade his dreams to see if there's clues held there. They have the smex.





	1. Chapter 1

Normally the behaviors and emotions of his employees were of no importance. Though, normally said human things would not affect what work was being put out of the lab. This lack of work, this slowed progress, was entirely unacceptable. The Eldritch needed to figure out what was happening to his doctor.

Threats did nothing. He would get directly in Flug’s face and spew out creative torture methods only for the man to continue his slow pace. It was suspicious how the man’s body had heated in the exchanges, especially with Black Hat decided to put a hand on his scientist. The sounds of fear, the whines of pain, and yet the workload remained the same.

Clearly the Eldritch would have to go a bit deeper to figure out exactly what was going on in that mind of his.

Going within a human’s subconscious mind was pathetically easy. Their minds were open at night, revealing secrets and memories of days past. It wasn’t difficult to sort through what was fact and what was dream nonsense though sometimes the nonsense was amusing.

\---

Flug lay curled up in his bed, head entirely covered by the blankets. He did not wear his bag or goggles to sleep, instead choosing to wear nothing but his undergarments. The sheets always felt nice on his bare flesh and his comforter was warm as could be. He didn’t need to give 5.0.5. extra laundry anyways.

A cold chill ran through the room as Black Hat materialized in the room. Flug let out a soft mumble in his sleep, curling up a bit more beneath the blankets. The Eldritch narrowed his eye at this. He would have preferred screams but now was not the time to terrorize the man.  
The Eldritch began to dematerialize once more, turning into nothing but a black cloud that floated over Flug’s head. The mist began to seep into the man’s ears and nose, only feeling as though he was inhaling fresh air outside of the sheets.

Black Hat immediately materialized in a room similar to Fug’s lab. It was far larger, objects were out of place, and was that 5.0.5. sleeping on the wall? Weird. He skimmed the area over for his doctor. He had to be around here somewhere. It took a bit of exploring for the scientist to be found. It was amazing how vast Flug’s mind was. Normally humans were only able to keep a single area in focus but he had multiple rooms, perhaps even the entire mansion.

Laughter was echoing down the hall from where the scientist had situated himself. The Eldritch narrowed his eye as he approached the room they normally used for torture. The moment he was in the doorway that eye shot wide, unable to believe the sight before himself. So, this was what Flug’s dream self looked like…

A tall man, taller than Flug normally was, a bit wider too, was hovering over someone on a slab. Green eyes were glaring down harshly at whoever this was, a device held firmly in the doctor’s perfect ungloved hands. His entire body was perfect actually, entirely unmarked by explosions and the like. The man looked as if he had never seen an explosion in his life.

A sudden jolt and scream from the table had Flug dissolving back into giggles. Black Hat huffed before approaching the man, gaze skimming him over still. So someone wanted to be a bit more muscular as well. It truly was amusing, Flug was having a good dream. A good dream about torturing one of the heroes that once plagued them.

Yes, he remembered this one. As the hero looked up from his spot the Eldritch couldn’t help but grin. Bloodied, beaten, his hair burned off in some places. He couldn’t care to remember the man’s name but this hero was long gone. He had always wondered what Flug did to him, having given the doctor free reign. It was only fair since this hero had decided to destroy Flug’s lab.

“What are you looking a-SIR?!”

Before Flug could even try to finish his demand he caught sight of his boss, letting out a startled yelp. Even in his sleep it seemed the man was afraid. It truly was a refreshing feeling. Well, until the world began to shift.

The torture area went from holding the hero to being bare. A bag materialized out of nowhere, Flug shrinking down to his normal size. Black Hat couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing the man cower and deflate even in his dreams.

“Hello, Flug.”

The Eldritch’s voice was low, menacing as usual. Though there was an amused lilt to it, faintly there and only detectable by someone who knew the being well.

Flug slowly straightened up a bit, tilting his head to the side as he tried to process what was happening. Black Hat didn’t sound angry, so maybe he could try and sway the Eldritch. Yeah, he could do that.

“J-Jefecito, I was just taking care of BulletFist. Why-“

The man cleared his throat, trying to push down his insecurities. Right, this was HIS dream! Black Hat was not real and he could do whatever he wanted here!

“Why don’t you lie down, sir?”

The sudden shift had the Eldritch raising a brow. What? Lie down on the soiled torture bed?! He would prefer it to be clean first but he did approach it, pausing to examine Flug a bit more closely. Confident in his dreams.. Wait, that was too much confidence. Was Flug a lucid dreamer? This might get more interesting now.

“I would prefer something not covered in blood.”

It was more or less a growl now, suspicion lacing his voice. He didn’t know exactly what Flug was capable of but invading dreams was a dangerous thing. He was rendering himself somewhat vulnerable. He couldn’t die here but until the man woke up he would be unable to escape.

“Oh, of course. Is this better?”

In an instant the scenery changed to that of- Wait when did Flug go into his bedroom?! The Eldritch’s eye snapped wide as he looked about the area. An exact replica, portraits and all. The only thing off were those candles and… rose petals? What the hell…?

The Eldritch tensed when there was a hand suddenly on his chest and a scientist far too close to his face. Flug seemed to have something in mind though Black Hat wasn’t sure what. Normally humans brought their mates to bedrooms so why bring him here? They definitely were not mates.

“Flug, what are you doing?”

It was a low demand, voice beginning to ripple with anger. Confusion was the quickest way to agitate the Eldritch and right now he was entirely lost.

Flug began to toy with the creature’s tie a bit, humming softly and looking into that lone eye.

“Sir, lie down.”

“No.”

Flug frowned at the snap, standing up a bit more to meet the Eldritch’s gaze.

“Please, jefecito… I’ll let you top this time.”

The Eldritch’s face dissolved into even more confusion though he was compelled to at least sit down on the edge of the bed. His personal space was invaded even more as Flug slipped onto his lap, hand still toying with a tie costing more than Flug could ever make in his life.

“Top? What are you talking about? Why are we in my room?”

The Eldritch remained calm, or as calm as one could be when receiving advances from a human of all things. He had an annoyed expression as he stared down his scientist, hands finally moving to take Flug’s hand off of his tie.

“We’re here because I want you. It’s okay, you can relax. I won’t hurt you.”

Those gentle words had Black Hat’s head lolling back to release roaring laughter. Gentle? Flug wants him?! Oh, oh this was great. He couldn’t believe it! The man he had always terrorized had a crush on him! His laughter was cut short when he felt the world around them shifting slightly.

Flug’s world was beginning to get darker as he was rejected, laughed at. This had happened in other dreams and he’d always managed to get his boss in the mood, but it always did hurt.

The Eldritch cut himself off and looked back down at Flug. Being gentle was the last thing Black Hat wanted in bed. If anything it should be rough, passionate, filled with animalistic desire. He would spill Flug’s dream blood if it was the last thing he did.

“Do you think I’m some fragile thing that needs reassurances? If you want me, get me in the mood.”

With that rumbled order the Eldritch released Flug’s hands, instead placing them on the doctor’s hips.

It had been some time since he felt the pleasures of human flesh, the creatures here seemingly always obsessed with mating. It was amusing to the Eldritch, pleasurable as it may be.

Flug swallowed thickly at that. Normally their sessions were cut short and he couldn’t really do much but right now he was hoping this dream would last. It needed to. He needed this.

“O-Okay…”

With that he lifted his bag slightly and moved in to kiss at his boss’s neck. Black Hat closed his eye and huffed. He was about to demand Flug do something when damaged teeth bit into his flesh. A grin spread on black lips as the creature tilted his head. Yes, that’s what he wanted.

Claws slipped through seams of fabric to prick at Flug’s hips, the man’s breath hitching. Ungloved hands began to fiddle with Black Hat’s tie, eventually undoing it. As his tongue ran over the wound he began to quickly work on the line of buttons keeping the Eldritch hidden. It didn’t take long for him to get to odd bit of clothing Flug could only compare to a men’s corset. The lone button was popped off, the bit of fabric opened so he could finish those buttons. As he worked Flug shivered, pressing his body closer as he connected their groins.

Claws held firmly on Flug’s hips, beginning to add pressure and force him into moving. The friction was deliciously blissful to both involved. It didn’t take much for Flug to begin moving on his own, those claws still guiding him.

The moment that shirt was finally unbuttoned he pushed the fabric open to run his hands down a very smooth body. Flug moved in for another bite, Black Hat’s own claws slipping beneath the rim of Flug’s t-shirt. He began to push the clothing off only for it to disappear. Well, someone was eager.

“Flug, lie on the bed.”

The direct order had Flug letting out a soft sound. So it was going to be one of those nights. The man didn’t hesitate to slip off Black Hat to lie on the plush bed, propping himself up a bit by his elbows. His entire upper body was bare and he watched in muted awe as Black Hat slipped off his jacket and shirt. The clothing was placed delicately aside before the Eldritch moved in to claim his prey.

Flug couldn’t help a soft gasp when Black Hat was finally on top of him, menacing and powerful as always. He moved his hands up to try and touch the smooth flesh but tendrils caught him before he got close. The man was pinned to the bed, arms spread wide as he arched.

“J-Jefe…!”

Black Hat chuckled lowly at that soft cry, moving in to begin giving his own form of bliss. Claws began to smooth over the sensitive flesh of Flug’s chest, teasing him with their sharpness. He lowered down to breathe against the man’s neck, tongue flickering against the sensitive flesh. Talons increased their pressure as they began to slowly rake down Flug’s body.

The doctor gasped and arched into the feeling, a mixture of pleasure and pain wracking his brain. It felt nothing like his other dreams, he could swear this was truly happening. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a sharp bite to his shoulder. A yelp turned into a soft whine as he tilted away from the feeling of those sharp teeth.

The Eldritch formed two more arms to assist in violating his doctor’s dreams. They latched onto the man’s hips as he began to roughly grind against his scientist. A low growl slipped between his teeth as he pulled away to deliver another bite. Another soft cry and Flug was beginning to resist his restraints. His breathing was picking up as his voice went up in pitch.

“A-Ah, it feels so good-nn!”

He was cut off by yet another nip, this time to his collarbone. A low whine escaped the doctor as his struggling finally ended. Black Hat released those wrists only to have hands slap his back. There was a threatening growl before the Eldritch returned to marking the flesh.

Blunt fingernails began to rake down Black Hat’s back, eliciting a small shudder from the creature. So his doctor could return a bit of pain. Those hands settled on a firm ass before squeezing harshly. Their hips collided roughly and Black Hat rumbled into Flug’s neck.

His upper set of arms were doing nothing more than supporting now, the lower set releasing Flug’s hips. The man let out a soft whine, giving Black Hat’s ass another squeeze and pull. He wanted more!

A sudden zipping sound had Flug looking down, eyes going wide behind his goggles. Black Hat removed his trousers to reveal something long, black, and seemingly prehensile. The tendril shifted a bit, green liquid dripping from the slit it escaped from.

“S-Sir.”

“What?”

Black Hat growled lowly as he began working on Flug’s own trousers. The damn things didn’t even have a zipper! How was he supposed to get them off?

“Can I taste it…?”

The Eldritch paused at that. Taste it? With a low chuckle the Eldritch moved himself off of Flug to lie next to the man, smirking as his tendril stood fully erect before swaying a bit. It was able to curl on itself, stroking itself as he waited for Flug to get to work.

The man immediately sprung into action, though he hesitated once he was actually close to the strange appendage. He examined it with his eyes before taking hold, the alien cock curling around his fingers and lacing through them. A shudder at imagining this thing inside of him and the doctor moved it to his mouth.

“MMMN?!”

Flug nearly choked when the tendril somehow managed to expand and shoot for the back of his throat. He stayed where he was, hands planting themselves on black thighs as he closed his eyes. It definitely tasted weird, something similar to sweat but not really. It was a bit bitter, sour even.

A content rumble encouraged Flug to try and give this strange thing the best head he could. It was already past his gag reflex so slipping it farther down was easier than expected. The tendril remained mostly still in his throat as he moved back up to the blunted tip. His tongue laved over it before he descended once more.

Black Hat hummed contently as Flug continued, a hand moving down to encourage him. He would need to visit Flug’s dreams more often if this is what he wanted. They could never do it outside of the dreams, though. He had an image to keep.

A bit of teeth ran over the sensitive appendage and Black Hat was yanking Flug off, pinning him to the bed below. A snarl and he was mere inches away, massive teeth seeming even sharper now.

“No teeth.”

Flug cried out as he was slung onto the bed, bag now askew. His goggles remained in place enough that he could see the Eldritch horror’s expression. A quick nod and Black Hat released the man’s shoulders. He moved his talons down to rip off those pants. They vanished instantly and Flug trembled beneath the still enraged Eldritch.

“S-Sir, I need-“

“What? Do you need me to remove your teeth?”

The Eldritch snapped as he moved a hand in to grip Flug’s length. The man tensed and arched into the feeling, hands finding purchase on Black Hat’s back once more. The threat was entirely forgotten as he was stroked and pumped, appreciative moans and sighs slipping out.

Extra limbs seemed to disappear as he moved onto supporting himself with one hand while the other pleasured his partner. He leaned down to begin marking the other side of Flug’s neck, making sure one bit was high enough that even a turtleneck couldn’t hide it.

It was surprising how quickly he could feel Flug getting worked up. Just before he could release the Eldritch moved his hand down to his own cock. The man let out a soft yell, fingernails digging into Black Hat’s back as he flopped his head onto the bed. He had been so close!

There was a small squeak when he felt something thin and warm poking against his entrance, Flug immediately trying to kick Black Hat’s hips away.

“Stop this instant!”

“S-Sir I need you to use lu-Ah!”

“I know.”

The soft yelp of surprise was silenced by Black Hat growling lowly. He wouldn’t directly slam into Flug, even if this was a dream. Everything he was doing now the man would feel in the morning and having a scientist unable to walk would slow the man’s work even more.

A lone tendril, slick as could be, had rammed itself directly into Flug. The small appendage shifted to and fro, waiting for that tensing to stop.

“What is tha-AHH-ah-do that again!”

Black Hat rolled his eye at Flug’s demand, the tendril having found his sweet spot. It stroked over the area before expanding a bit, more of that green liquid slipping out.

Flug began to rock his hips, doing his damnest to get that tendril to thrust into him more. The Eldritch huffed before laving over a particularly nasty bite on Flug’s chest.

“Now?”

“Yes! God-yes-Fuck me!”

Flug was drunk on bliss, body arching into whatever pleasure he could get.

With a low rumble that small tendril slipped out, the Eldritch lining himself up with the man’s opening. There was a firm push, Flug biting his bottom lip and trying not to tense. The stretch burned, Black Hat’s cock far thicker than the tendril that was working him before. The man whined softly as he panted, brows furrowed.

“Relax.”

A taloned hand moved to grab Flug’s member. It was given a few firm strokes, the scientist finally beginning to relax. It took a bit before that alien cock was fully seated, idly shifting here and there within its confines. The man slowly opened his eyes to look up at Black Hat. He hesitated before slipping his bag off. The Eldritch huffed at this boldness before leaning in to flick his tongue over scarred lips.

The Eldritch began to slowly pull out, the retreat leaving Flug to feel oddly empty. He shifted before being rammed into. With a sharp gasp, Flug’s head slammed back into the sheets as his nails dug into Black Hat’s shoulders. The Eldritch pulled out to thrust again, though with less force.

Flug’s eyes closed as his body was rocked into, soft moans and sighs escaping him. Black Hat’s own eye was focused intently on Flug’s face. He had never seen the man like this before, in the throws of pleasure. After a bit of rocking he decided to shift angles. The Eldritch took hold of Flug’s legs, pausing his thrusts to get a more efficient angle.

The scientist looked down, moaning softly as he saw that long black cock slipping back inside of himself. He arched in bliss as the pace picked up, the new angle allowing for more fun.

The Eldritch’s head began to bow as his hips picked up in speed and strength, the creature’s mouth slightly agape as low growls of bliss slipped out. Flug could feel himself reaching his climax again. His moaning increased as the bliss was building.

The man’s head rocked to the side as his eyes scrunched closed. God, he was so close! With a final harsh thrust Flug’s entire body tensed, eyes screwing shut as a shuddering moan escaped him. Black Hat leaned down to latch onto Flug’s shoulder, his final thrusts brutal as he finally released into Flug.

An animalistic growl slipped from between teeth and flesh as the Eldritch’s hips slowed. He remained latched onto Flug’s shoulder until there was a sudden shift in scenery.

The Eldritch fell onto the ground in a heap, disoriented and no small bit confused. Why had that ended?! He wasn’t done yet!

An all too real moan on the bed had Black Hat shifting into the shadows to watch as Flug finally came to.

The man arched on the bed, stretching before hissing out in pain. A hand moved to touch over his neck and his body went rigid. That… That was a bite mark. His eyes shot wide as he threw off the sheets, grabbing desperately for the mirror he kept on his nightstand. Once he caught it he looked to see and there was nothing on his neck.

A soft laugh and he flopped back into bed. Of course it was a dream! Black Hat wouldn’t actually fuck him!

His laugh faded at that thought and he frowned, sighing. Well, he needed to clean himself up a bit before going back to bed…

From the shadows Black Hat couldn’t help but chuckle some at the temporary magic he’d placed on Flug. The wounds would never be visible though the pain would return after a few hours. Perhaps next dream he would make true marks. But for now he would settle for pain.


	2. ... I typed more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some blab, a sad boner, and kinks are discovered.

So it seemed that little session was exactly what Flug needed to be more productive. The day immediately after that little dream invasion Black Hat noticed an improvement. Flug had gotten up a bit later than usual though he was working with far more energy. He was thinking clearly, producing equipment, testing multiple devices once one tired him out. 

Black Hat honestly didn’t understand why Flug was being more productive now. Did he just need Black Hat to terrorize him in his dreams as well? Well, humans did enjoy ‘getting off’. The Eldritch personally found it as a great means of stress relief. He always felt so lax afterwards, blissful, ready to take a nap or get back to work. Was it the same for humans? 

“S-sir” 

The Eldritch was snapped from his thoughts by the soft stutter at his side. He glared down at Flug, eye narrowing. 

“What?”

His voice was like venom as always. 

Flug swallowed thickly then looked down at one of the papers in his hand before offering it out. 

“I-I’ve managed to improve the formula for that freeze ray I finished a week ago, th-“

“I thought I told you to END that project, Flug.”

Black Hat’s gaze narrowed more as he turned to the shrinking scientist. Flug was hiding behind his papers as he cowered. 

“But sir I-it could be useful! I’ve perfected the solution so it won’t blow up on the user anymore…” 

There was silence for a few moments, Flug hesitating before peeping an eye open. The man went rigid at the sight of Black Hat mere inches away from his face. His heart was pounding and he could feel the pressure and warmth through the bag of an exhale on his face. Oh no…

“Flug, if this invention fails again…” 

The low growled words trailed off as the Eldritch felt Flug heating up again. Just like in that dream… He gave a quick glance downwards and stood, grimacing at Flug. Disgusting. 

Flug’s hands snapped to cover his groin with the paper and he looked away in utter embarrassment and fear. Whatever was about to happen to him he knew it was NOT good. 

“I-It’s a normal fear response, sir!”

Black Hat put a hand over his face and growled. His hand lowered and he glared at Flug again, nothing but disgust and annoyance written on his face. 

“I’m not an idiot, Flug. Now get back to work. You disgust me.” 

Flug stammered for a moment before turning and quickly heading off towards the nearest restroom. He needed a minute. 

The door was slammed shut and Flug made sure to lock it, leaning against the door. He groaned and slipped down against the door, head resting against the cool surface. He thumped it a few times as he berated himself internally. 

‘God, I’m so stupid… It was a dream, he’ll never like me… And now he thinks I’m disgusting!’

Another hard thump was accompanied by a frustrated groan. He stayed against the door for some time, eventually shifting in his spot. His boner wasn’t going away anytime soon and he was not going back out there hard. Just the thought of Demencia or 505 seeing him… 

The man sat up with his back against the door. A hand moved to rub over the bulge of his pants, shame eating Flug alive. He couldn’t believe he got hard in front of his boss, but his boss was just- 

‘You disgust me.’  
He stopped rubbing himself to flop his head back against the door. He really was disgusting… A pathetic excuse for a human… He just needed to get off, get a new bag, and get back to work. 

 

Three days had passed since that ‘display’ of sorts. Fear response? Highly unlikely. Black Hat knew Flug was attracted to him. It was insane, the human should be afraid of him, trying to run away, trying to keep his distance, but no. His scientist had fallen for him, if only for the pleasure of the flesh. Now why was that? 

Black Hat knew that humans had interesting tastes. The advancement of technology allowed for so many more, what were they called, kinks to be created and developed. Some had always been around while others had developed over the last few years. Or, at least, been brought into the light. Now, what was causing Flug to crave him? Was it one of these new kinks? Was it his sick mind? The man enjoyed pain and Black hat was quite generous in that area.   
During one of Flug’s work days the Eldritch had decided to do a bit of snooping. It was easy to invade Flug’s computer, his password having never changed. It was stupid, simple, anyone could guess it. The word ‘Tenerife’ was typed in and the computer was unlocked. 

And his background was an image of the event. How predictable. It only took a few clicks to find that porn folder. The first thing he noticed was that Flug was into some strange things. There were multiple folders within the main one and Black Hat was clicking around as he pleased. Everything looked tame so far. The usual things of gay sex, straight sex, some BDSM here and there.

He managed to find a hidden folder and clicked on it, raising a brow when there were suddenly drawings being violated by tentacles and tendrils. Well, Flug had been determined to touch his cock. This shouldn’t surprise him. What did surprise him was the extent of the pornography’s abuse and exaggeration. Humans could not handle that much. They couldn’t be moved that way. If their bodies were even remotely filled to that extent the damage would be irreversible, deadly even.

As he explored the computer he managed to find another hidden folder, this one requiring a different password. A few attempts and he finally got the damn thing to open. He regretted it.

Black Hat’s entire body went rigid as he stared at the first image before him. It was of himself. Clearly it wasn’t a true photograph but whoever did this was highly skilled though nowhere near close to the real thing. The Eldritch clicked to the next picture and it was indeed of himself again. 

The entire folder was filled with these horrid drawings from all over the internet and then he got to the written text. He only skimmed through what he found, eventually coming to the newest addition and it was Flug’s dream?! 

The laptop was closed and placed back into its original position. He had learned more than he was comfortable with today…


End file.
